extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Naples
Chalcedonian (until 867) Catholic (since 867)|tech_group = Western|government = Feudal monarchy (until 1709) Despotic monarchy (1709-1734) Enlightened Despotism (since 1734)|rank = Duchy|tag = NAP|capital = Napoli (121) (until 1713, 1718-1800, since 1815) Piedmont (103) (1713-1718) Palermo (125) (1800-1815)|culture = Greek (until 1138) Neapolitan (since 1138)}} is an Italian minor that is playable from 661 to 1137, where it is annexed by , from 1282 to 1502, where it is annexed by , and from 1734 to 1861, where it is annexed by . It is under Personal Union with during 1442-1458. See also: , , Decisions Form Requirements: * Is in the Latin Culture Group * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** Italy ** Rome ** West Rome ** European Union * Administrative Technology at least 10 * Does not exist: ** Italy ** Rome ** West Rome * Is not a subject nation * Is not a colonial nation * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Genoa, Milan, Modena, Verona, Mantua, Firenze, Siena, Roma, and Ancona Upon Enactment: * Country Changes to Italy * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor ** Leave the HRE ** Emperor receives event Italy breaks out of the Empire. ** Emperor receives the opinion modifier “Left the Holy Roman Empire” towards Italy, worth -150. * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Italian Region * Get the event New Traditions & Ambitions. Form * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** Ottomans ** Byzantium ** European Union ** Rome ** West Rome * Does not exist: ** Byzantium ** Greece * Primary Culture is Greek * Administrative Technology is at least 10 * Is not a Subject Nation * Is not a Nomad Nation * At Peace * Owns core provinces: Janina (144), Morea (145), Athens (146), Naxos (164), Achaea (1773) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Greece * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier. * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Gain 10 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to Morea, Macedonia, Western Aegean, and Northern Greece areas * If capital is not in Morea, Macedonia, Western Aegean, and Northern Greece areas, then: **Capital moves to Athens (146) * Gain Greek Traditions & Ambitions * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Restore * Is not: ** Holy Roman Empire ** Ottomans ** Byzantium ** European Union ** Rome ** West Rome * Byzantium does not exist * Religion is Orthodox * Primary Culture is Greek or Pontic *Owns provinces: Constantine, Edirne, Epirus, Salonica, Macedonia, Athens, Morea, Achaea, Bithynia, Bursa, Smyrna, Kozani, Biga * Is not a Subject Nation * Is not a Nomad Nation * At Peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Byzantium * Set government rank to Empire. * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Gain 10 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to all of Greece, Asia Minor, Bulgaria, Anatolia, Albania, Cyprus, Theodoro (47 provinces!) * Set capital to Constantinople **Gain core on Constantinople * Gain Byzantine Traditions & Ambitions * Gain +1 Base Tax in two random provinces with Greek culture * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unre Neapolitan Ideas and Traditions Traditions: #+25% Foreign spy detection #+5% Recover army morale speed Ideas: #Found the Academy of Naples: +1 Yearly prestige #Consolidate the Royal Domain: −10% Development cost #Encourage City Living: −10% Stability cost modifier #Expand the Arsenale: +25% Naval force limit modifier #City of Artists: +1 Yearly legitimacy #Suppress Banditry: +10% Trade efficiency #Refurbish the University of Royal Studies: −5% Technology cost Ambitions: #−1% Yearly navy tradition decay Category:Countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Greek countries Category:Neapolitan countries Category:Western countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Enlightened Despotism Category:Hellenic countries Category:Latin countries